James Howlett (Earth-10005)
James Howlett or Logan, more commonly known as Wolverine is a character in the X-Men film series. He debuted in X-Men, which was released in 2000, played by Hugh Jackman. Howlett was born in 1832 in the Northwest Territories of Canada. In 1845, the Howletts' gorundkeeper Thomas Logan entered the house drunk and shot John Howlett, James' father. James was overcome with grief, for the first time tapping into his mutant powers, and furiously killed Thomas with his newly sprouted bone claws. As he was dying, Thomas told James that he was his true father, much to James' dismay. James then went by the name Logan after his mother Elizabeth cast him out of the household for being a mutant. Logan and his half-brother Victor fought as soldiers alongside the United States in many wars, including the American Civil War, World War I, World War II and the Vietnam War. During the Vietnam War he and Victor were captured but recruited by William Stryker to be a part of a military mutant team, Team X. However, when Victor started to kill innocent people, Logan left the team and began living in the Canadian Rockies with his lover Kayla Silverfox. After Kayla was presumed dead one day, Logan volunteered to undergo an experiment, replacing his bones with adamantium and started going by the name "Wolverine". Later on, in 1979, Logan fought Stryker, Victor and Wade Wilson, then known as DeadpoolX-Men Origins: Wolverine. In 2000, Logan joined the X-Men, led by Professor Charles Xavier, and fought the Brotherhood of Evil, also falling in love with Jean GreyX-Men However, in 2006, Jean tapped into her dark persona Dark Pheonix and Logan had to kill her to protect the other X-Men, leaving him incredibly grief-stricken''X-Men: The Last Stand. In 2013, Yukio brought Logan to Japan to meet Yashida, a man he saved during the Nagasaki bombing. As it later turned out, Yashida was actually the Silver Samurai, who Logan fought, leading to Yashida's deathThe Wolverine. In a dystopian 2023, the world was overrun with mutant-killing sentinels, leaving a few of the X-Men as the only mutant survivors. Kitty Pryde sent Logan back in time in order to prevent that dystopian outcome. Logan prevented Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask, therefore averting the sentinel-run world in 2023X-Men: Days of Future Past. Appearances Films * ''X-Men (2000) * X2 (2003) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) * X-Men: First Class (2011) (cameo) * The Wolverine (2013) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) Alternate Versions This is the page for James Howlett / Logan of Earth-10005, the X-Men Cinematic Universe. Here is a list of alternate versions of this character: * James Howlett (Earth-616) * James Howlett (Alternate X-Men Timeline) Links * See Wolverine on the Marvel Database. * See Wolverine on the X-Men Movies Wiki. References Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2 (film) Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:The Wolverine (film) Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters